


Artist's Statement

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [3]
Category: Daria - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane writes a statement to go with a portrait of one of her ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Statement

**Author's Note:**

> At this stage in the [Heathen Gods challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html), things started getting a little... wacky. (Not just me, either; I thiiiiink this was about the time Devonshire Jones showed up.)

Edward Lane was an innkeeper in Port Royal, Jamaica, during a period of high-level pirate activity. The coin on the string around his neck in my painting was once payment for a week's stay. He kept it for about a month, until rumors of those holding identical coins being ruthlessly murdered - by walking skeletons, no less - began spreading.

As a descendant of his, I must say I'm glad he got rid of it. He was an only child.

This piece was sketched on canvas with charcoal and completed with oil paints. Family information found in attic at home.

\--Jane Lane


End file.
